With the increasing popularity of digital products, camera devices have become the primary choice for recording and storing information by households and corporations. A user can conveniently record video, audio, or composite audio/video information using these camera devices. Existing camera system usually comprises of a camera device which is located at the site of the camera, and a control device which controls the camera device. The camera device and the control device are usually connected by means of a power line and a dedicated signal line (such as a video cable), or by means of a special signal line (such as a USB cable) that also can provide power to the devices. The user can use the control device to control various camera parameters of the camera device, such as the camera angle, the focal length, the light sensitivity, and the produced media type etc., so as to meet different users' needs.
Existing camera systems and their control methods have the following shortcomings:
1. A dedicated signal line must be used to connect the camera device and the control device, however, when there is a relatively long distance between the camera device and the control device, for example when the two devices are not located in the same room, it is difficult to deploy a dedicated signal line between the devices, thus causing inconvenience to the user.
2. Because a dedicated signal line must be used to connect the camera device and the control device, the distance between these two devices is limited. If camera parameters such as the camera angle, the focal length, the light sensitivity or the produced media type need to be changed, the user must operate the control device at the site of the camera. Hence the camera device can not be remotely operated or controlled, causing inconvenience to the user.